Modular retaining walls comprising a number of stacked precast concrete units now enjoy commercial acceptance. The leading commercial unit is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 204,327 entitled Improved Precast Concrete Structural Unit and Composite Wall Structure filed Nov. 4, 1980 by Roger L. Toffolon and William L. Brown.
The precast modular units are massive in form and handling of the same raises significant problems. That is, the units must be transported, for example as by flat bed trailer, removed in succession from the trailer and carefully stacked in the construction of a retaining wall or the like. Efficient lifting and transporting apparatus for the individual modules or units has heretofore been unavailable.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a lifting device for massive precast concrete units having spaced parallel front and rear wall panels and spaced apart lateral connecting arms therebetween, the device being readily engageable with and disengageable from the units in a convenient and efficient lifting and transporting operation of the units.